All because of Sharpay
by ilahyouhun
Summary: Sharpay was tired of waiting for her childhood friend, Troy to come back to her. She decided to pay him a small visit. Can old memories form new ones, or will old memeories cause bad memories ro emerge?oneshot.Sharpaycentric


All because of Sharpay

**All because of Sharpay**

Sharpay Michelle Evans, the girl you just love to hate. She can be described in two words Ice and…..wait for it….Queen. But she was also the former best friend of none other than all star boy; Troy Bolton. With him she was comfortable and didn't show her mean side. Sharpay was sweet and caring, but from the way she was now you would never even think a crude girl like her could even have a sweet bone in her body.

Their friendship started way back...in Kindergarten to be exact. They both promised each other to be tight till the end. Back then they were inseparable, there was not one time you wouldn't see them apart. Every neighborhood mom saw them as a cute couple, even if they were in Kindergarten, they really did seem cute. I mean who isn't cute at that age? Troy was Sharpay's first best friend, her first boyfriend, and her first kiss. They didn't make it to the other first…if you know what I mean.

Their friendship ended right at the beginning of their freshman year. Troy had become the captain of East High's basketball team as his father wanted him too and Sharpay joined the Drama Department and soon became co-presidents as her parents had wanted her too. Her parents had always seen her as a star on stage, she fit in, in this area of the school, but parts of her missed her best friend.

School and their social life got in the and way occupied most of their time. Troy kept missing Friday movie nights with Sharpay and Sharpay kept missing lunch hangout time because she was with her drama group. Sharpay noticed she was losing her friend, she figured it had finally changed Junior year. To Troy, it just never sank in. He would never find out until it stood there, right in front of him.

--

Sharpay had walked two houses down stopping at Troy's front door. She then let out a deep sigh, picked her hand up to the door, and knocked. She waited a couple seconds, loosing hope, thinking he wasn't there. She turned on her heel beginning to take a few steps. Suddenly footsteps were heard behind the door. The door opened revealing Troy standing there was he held the door open. Sharpay turned quickly and brown eyes met blue.

'Sharpay?' Troy asked breaking the silence between them

'Uhm h…hey. I was wondering if we c...could talk?' She then asked stuttering a few of her words.

'Yeah, of course. Come in' He replied opening the door wider, surprisingly thrilled to see Sharpay after a while of not talking.

Sharpay walked n to the house she remembered so well. Before she practically lived there. She would be there every day just to hangout with Troy. She gave a small smile seeing a picture of her and Troy from preschool still being on the wall in the foyer.

'So, what exactly did you wanna talk about?' He asked walking with her into his T.V. room.

'Actually I just wanted to give something back.' Sharpay replied sitting down on a small couch chair placed in front of Troy.

'And that would beee?' Troy asked looking at her.

'Ughhh' She replied searching vigorously through her purse. 'This….' She then added finally pulling the object out of her purse.

He looked at the object and back to her bewildered at the fact that she was actually giving his very object back to him. Troy gulped down the lump in his throat and finally came up with the courage to say something.

'Shar. That's our forever necklace. You can't give it back. The only person I meant to give it to was you.'

'I know, but maybe forever ended a long time ago. Maybe it ended when we went our separate ways freshman year. I mean you have your team and I have mine.' She replied trying to cover the tear that fell from her eyes.

'But I want to make us work. I want us to be as close as we were before. I still care about you, Shar! I've just been busy. I know it's been a while since we've really talked, but I know that can change' He protested looking at her, seeing how much hurt Sharpay was in.

Sharpay stood up and took a few steps away from the chair. Troy then took a step closer and wiped the tears from her face. She then quickly stepped back as he touched her. This wasn't the way she expected this talk to go.

'Troy everything can't just change like that! We have years to make up for. And part of me isn't willing to wait for you anymore! And you know what? You are so wrong there, you were just to busy to care. God Troy. All I wanted to so was walk in here and give you the damn necklace and walk out forgetting everything about you!' She yelled now in full tear mode.

'Just like you did with me' Sharpay then added with a faint whisper.

Troy looked at her. He saw a pale lifeless girl standing before him. Not the colorful, carefree and amazing personality he had came to know. He remembered all the great times he spent with her, all the memories they had together. He pondered on what could have caused his now former best friend to change into a totally different person. Then it struck him hard. It was his fault, himself, Troy Bolton had caused the most amazing girl in his life pain. Troy felt as if a ton of bricks had just hit him. You couldn't imagine the amount of guilt he felt.

He couldn't feel the courage to say anything more. Troy thought that he would just cause more pain to Sharpay if anything more was said. After the long silence grew, Sharpay felt that she had overcome her stay. The silence was killing her. She felt as if she did that bad thing in confronting Troy, she thought she caused him and herself all the pain.

'I…I'm sorry….I better go.' She tried to get her words out.

Sharpay placed the necklace in his hands and looked at him once more. She then turned on her heel and was out the door in a flash.

A few second had passed and the second the door closed Troy yelled after her.

'Sharpay! Wait!' Sharpay left without hearing Troy call after her.

Suddenly the door opened again. Troy's head shot up thinking it was Sharpay. But his hope was then brought down when he saw his wildcat team come through the door.

'Dude what's wrong?' One of the guys asked seeing the upset ness in his eyes.

'Man it's nothing. Some ice queen shit. Nothing to worry about. Come one the games almost on!' He then replied totally avoiding the conversation. Thought the only thing on his mind was guilt……all because of Sharpay.

* * *

_THE END!haha. hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me whatcha think. I thought it was pretty dramatic, but a good oneshot. Haha. Sorry to make Troy meanyish. haha. But yes. REVIEW!_


End file.
